<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shadow Rises - Part V by MeganOfSaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892351">A Shadow Rises - Part V</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganOfSaints/pseuds/MeganOfSaints'>MeganOfSaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Shadow Rises [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Porn, Smut, but smutty smut, honestly i don't even know what happened, these characters are getting away from me, with a little plot, you gotta squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganOfSaints/pseuds/MeganOfSaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feyea and Kirk get a little bit more friendly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Shadow Rises [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shadow Rises - Part V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">A Shadow Rises – Part V</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>The assassin was never found, despite multiple fireteams sent out to search the stars for a hidden ship that seemed to disappear off into the galaxy. The Tangled shore was a step in the correct direction as it was the last known transmat jump from Earth. However, it seemed to yield no results and Spider seemed to be less than helpful in the matter. More interested in filling and lining his pockets more than attempting to be helpful, Kirk found himself standing in front of the massive, hulking form of the eight-legged Eliksni, his guns just a mere second away from being drawn. He always hated the chittering of the Eliksni and Spider was no different. His spiked guards stood behind his chair, ever vigilant of the Guardian standing in front of them.  </p><p>Spider shrugged, and took another bite of his prize ghost, “I hear you’re looking for someone.”</p><p>“Have you seen something Spider? The Vanguard requests information to be shared across all channels if this assassin is to be found.”</p><p>His eyes turned dark, nothing close to the lecherous and light mirth that always sparkled there. He said, “And if I have?”</p><p>“Spider, if you are keeping information from the Vanguard, you won’t live long enough to see the light of the new day.”</p><p>Spider cocked his eyebrow, “Are we pulling the title card? Might I remind you little bodyguard that I am still a Baron.”</p><p>Kirk bristled with the unanticipated attack, “You know something. Tell me.” Trying his hardest not to allow Spider’s taunts to get the better of him. He felt lightning sizzle in his gears as he attempted to calm himself from the statements.</p><p>Spider smiled lazily, the darkness gone from his eyes, “Let us make a deal, little bodyguard.”</p><p>“Stop calling me that.” Kirk already wanted to leave this horrid place. It reeked of soot and burning metal, no doubt from the Eliksni ever-changing their machinery.</p><p>“What do you say?” Spider still held that lazy smirk on his lips.</p><p>Kirk was told from birth to watch for the deals made with any high ranking Eliksni. They had everything to gain and nothing to lose. Especially Spider. The Baron was raised with the tendency to negotiate over fighting, finding pleasure in twisting people’s words against them. Kirk snarled, “What do you want to make a deal for?”</p><p>“I know what the assassin looks like.”</p><p>Kirk’s eyes widened, “And what do you wish in return for that information?”</p><p>Spiders’ eyes darkened for a completely different reason, desire coating his features as his eyes ran the length of Kirk’s form, his eyes coming to rest on the Ghost that hovered over his left shoulder, intended to amplify sound for the Guardians one defective audio chip. Kirk’s ghost – named Audi – was specifically designed to aid Kirk’s disability. After a gunshot shattered his audio chip in his left ear port, Audi was redesigned for audio amplification. Kirk fought hard to keep the blush from his cheeks. “Spider, you and I both know that whatever you’re suggesting is a mere figment of your twisted imagination.”</p><p>“You know what I want.” He smirked, his long, jointed finger playing with the half-eaten ghost in his hands.</p><p>“Then no deal.”</p><p>Spider pouted, “Well, I suppose I could help you out of the kindness of my heart. But that would also mean that I would get the losing end of the stick. I would never ask you to do something that wasn't in your own interest, too. Remember that. So. To Business,”</p><p>Kirk’s nostrils flared. The nerve of this Eliksni was sometimes too much to bear, “What do you want Spider?”</p><p>Spider came off the wall for the first time and leaned over to him, his nose coming to eye height with Kirk. His ether tanks beckoned something primal from Kirk’s body and he had to shake the image that seemed to force into his circuits. Instead, Spider clasped Kirk’s upper arm in a vice grip and surprised Kirk with his strength.</p><p>Spider whispered and took Kirk all his strength to listen to him over the wail of the alarms going off inside his head. “Perhaps if the Red Legion had spoken to me, we could have worked out an agreement, but they disrespected me. I want them out. “</p><p>He frowned, “What presence does the Cabal have on the Tangled shore?”</p><p>Spider clicked his tongue against his ether mask, “They don’t, but I have an…associate who would take kindly to ridding the Cabal out of her Armory. A special forge noted on Earth in the EDZ,</p><p>“My brother - Siviks – 'lost to none.' My… impudent brother. And the Black Armory's assailant. It seems even a stint in the Prison of Elders did little to help my brother understand the concept of consequences. A harsher lesson might be in order. He seems to be helping the Red Legion acquire weapon frames from this old Armory. Put a stop to it,</p><p>Spider leaned up for a moment, his eyes flickering over the body of the Exo. “I think you’ll find our friendship... agreeable."</p><p>Kirk didn’t want to admit it, but they needed Spider and his intel. Though the Spider can be very ruthless in how he runs his criminal enterprise, the mob boss has shown a capacity for generosity and reasonable nature.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>A searing fire wrapped around their interlocked forearms, sealing their deal with binding light. They both had to hold their end of the deal, else the darkness would eat away at both of them.</p><p>… - … - …</p><p>In the days following the assassination attempt on her life, she found her fireteam surrounding her more often. With Kirk attempting to help the Vanguard as much as possible to find the assassin, Janu-3 had taken to make sure she was healthy and spry enough to go jumping with her leg thrusters at a moment's notice. Exercises and training seemed to make the days go quicker but it prolonged the time she was able to sit and contemplate her memories.</p><p>She chased Janu-3 around the tower, her hips only aching slightly from the rough training. The medical staff had cleared her from the medical bay with the knowledge that she would take care of herself from now on. The kind human male who had held her the night of the assassination attempt had told her, “Don’t have too much fun, Guardian.” Feyea responded with, “No promises can be made.”</p><p>Kirk had mentioned to her a mission from Spider in the EDZ but also noticed a new Exo roaming the basement of the Tower. Ada-1 her name was. She was an introverted machine, taking more of a liking in her weapon frames than being helpful to Guardians. She had requested assistance with cleared out Cabal from a secret location in the EDZ, intended to house very powerful weapons that the Cabal would want to try and strengthen the Red Legion.</p><p>Janu-3 noted, “I think she’s a bit stuck-up, don’t you agree?”</p><p>Feyea nodded over the morning coffee. They sat outside on a bench, a vision of the shattered Traveler in front of her. Ikora was off to the right, shuffling papers with a couple of warlocks surrounding her. Janu-3 was a fellow Hunter and kept to herself mostly, but when it came time for a mission or a strike, it wasn’t hard to convince her to get out of her shell.</p><p>“Ada-1 seemed to take a severe disinterest in the Guardians. I don’t think she likes us very much and I just don’t understand why she’s here.”</p><p>“Kirk says she needed something completed by the Vanguard and couldn’t find anyone else to do it.”</p><p>“Well if the Spider was so keen on making a deal, why didn’t he just do it for her?”</p><p>“The Spider has no need to involve himself with the Cabal. For him, it makes no difference who does what. As long as he gets his due at the end of the day.” Feyea snarled into her coffee as if it had offended her.</p><p>Astra hovered close, fanning the top of the coffee so that way it wasn’t so hot by the time Feyea was impatient enough to start drinking it. Janu-3 mentioned, “I just don’t understand the Red Legion. Nearly falling to pieces once Ghaul was killed and now we barely have the manpower to assault every little problem in the Galaxy. In my opinion, why not just go for the source of the problem?”</p><p>“And what exactly is the source of the problem?” Feyea inclined, her eyes more focused on the ships coming in and out of orbit, waiting for a familiar black dagger of a ship to enter the atmosphere.</p><p>“Calus. Cut off the head of the beast and be done with it.”</p><p>“You say that like it’s the easiest thing in the world.”</p><p>“Would it not be? The beast is so fat he could not run from anything, let alone an insect.” Janu-3 snorted, her vocorder crackling for a moment before returning to normal. A half-ass attempt at laughter. Feyea didn’t have the heart to try and convince the naïve Guardian in front of her that Calus was none to be trifled or reckoned with. In fact, Feyea was sure that Calus wouldn’t need to lift a finger before he could bring war down on their heads. But that wasn’t Calus’ goal. Peace. Unity. Under the guise of leadership and prosperity, Calus sent out his shadows to subdue anyone who would attempt to overthrow him. And now that the Red Legion was in shambles, Feyea imagined it would only be a matter of time before another gilded envelope found itself back in her hands.</p><p>Astra whirled in front of her and blinked, coming to a short halt for a moment before her comms shared a fireteam member had been transmated into the tower. Feyea heart rate increased for a moment, hopeful that Kirk perhaps had returned early. She really wanted to get out of this tower and back to her little home out in the City of Light. She had found an old cubby not long ago, up in Midtown, which no one had used for a very long time. Not since the Golden Age.</p><p>However, it was not. It seemed that Sherice had come back from a run in the Crucible to increase her kill rates when they went out on missions. As she ran past them towards Shaxx for her medals and trophies, she saluted both of them while laughing manically past them. Janu shook her head and grinned into her coffee cup, content with letting the warlock run past them without saying anything in return.</p><p>Feeling tension in the air, Janu decided, “I think I better go. I’ve got some business with Cayde a little later.”</p><p>“Oh?” Feyea frowned, “Anything important.”</p><p>“Nah,” Janu waved her hand in a dismissive motion, “Nothing you’re gonna have to worry about. Besides, you’re still recovering and need to rest.”</p><p>“I’m so bored.” Feyea sighed.</p><p>Janu offered, “You could always help Benedict sweep.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck you Janu.” Feyea laughed.</p><p>Janu shrugged heartily, “Hey, it’s an offer I don’t think he’d pass up.”</p><p>Feyea paused for a moment. Perhaps it was a good way to pass a message to Calus without the Vanguard knowing right away. Feyea bit her lip. She would certainly think about the idea. Janu spun on her heels but corrected herself at the last moment, turning back to Feyea before asking,</p><p>“Hey, you still up for some Dawning revelry in a couple of days?”</p><p>“Is that when Eva is planning to arrive in the Tower? I thought she wasn’t due for the next couple of weeks.”</p><p>“Well, those <em>weeks</em> that you spent in a medical cot have arrived and I for one, will not be missing out on cookies and booze. I hear Cayde’s got something extra special this year.”</p><p>“Can’t wait to see what else he decides to blow up.”</p><p>Janu laughed but headed off to a different part of the tower.</p><p>… - … - …</p><p>Kirk had flown in at the last moment into the Tower. Astra had already made a mention to her while she was in her small little kitchen fixing herself something to eat. The tiny flat in the City of Light was the last place any Guardian would look for her and that’s how she preferred it most days. The small little kitchen was attached to a small sitting area with a radio for incoming transmissions and a couch that had definitely seen better days. The fabric was ripped in several spots and the stuffing was leaking out on the floor in some places. Feyea had tried to fix the stitching in some areas but had given up in others. She no longer really cared at this point.</p><p>Astra hovered over her shoulder as she turned to retrieve her packaged food from the tiny fridge sitting in the corner of the kitchen. Not a moment later, Astra called, “Incoming Transmission.”</p><p>“Accepted. Activate message.” Feyea responded by muscle memory alone. She didn’t know how many incoming transmissions she had received as a new guardian. Most of them from Cayde.</p><p>Kirk’s voice trailed over the radio’s lousy speaker, “I would have at least thought you would have waited for me at the Tower, Feyea. Would you allow me a transmat location?”</p><p>“Accepted. Astra, send coordinates now.”</p><p>Astra’s little body whirled in the air as she transmitted the data to Kirk’s ghost, “Done. Incoming transmat.”</p><p>Not a moment later since Astra mentioned the transmat, Kirk’s metallic body shimmered into existence. His feet <em>clinked </em>against the metal flooring of the flat and he seemed to hobble over onto the couch. “God, I hate the Cabal.”</p><p>Feyea desperately wished she was able to tell him how much she <em>despised</em> the Cabal but she kept her mouth shut as her eyes did a subconscious scan of his body. Her eyes settled on his shoulder and bicep muscle on his left arm, which beheld a gaping wound, exposing circuits and wires that have been severed and burned by a slug machine gun. By the looks of it, Kirk hated the Cabal <em>a lot </em>today.</p><p>“Is it fixable?” Feyea asked, motioning to his arm. Kirk snarled, his voice box crackling as he said,</p><p>“I hope so. I just got these gauntlets.” Most of the lower part of the arm was intact and seemed to retain most of its gross and fine motor skills. Only some movements were jerky and uncoordinated, like when Feyea handed Kirk a drink and he nearly dropped it from a spasm in the circuits. Kirk cursed his Exo body and said,</p><p>“Clovis Bray can eat my entire ass if this is how he designed us.”</p><p>Feyea just laughed as Kirk began to tell her the story of his day.</p><p>… - … - …</p><p>At first, the sound was dull, a small whine in the back of her mind. She thought it a broken car a hundred stories below her bedroom. But as the whine grew louder, it started to hurt and to make her cringe. Feyea sat up in bed, wondering what the god-awful noise was. It sounded like an electronic motor screeching its discontent. It came from the kitchen, which explained the distant sound of the noise. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she rolled out of her makeshift bed and looked at the clock. 2:30 am. She had barely gotten two hours of sleep.</p><p>The noise came again and Feyea winced at the noise. As she approached the kitchen, it sounded more like someone was scraping a fork over a metal bowl. She physically shied away from the noise, pausing for a moment as she opened the kitchen door, and seeing Kirk sitting at a bar stool, screwdriver in his hand with a metal pin between his lips. His face was twisted up in pain as he methodically fiddled with an open plate in his arm.</p><p>“Kirk?”</p><p>“Ow, fuck!” Kirk cursed, spitting the metal pin out of his mouth, “Oh, sorry if I woke you.”</p><p>“You didn’t wake me. Your arm is making an awful noise. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Nah, something is fucking with the mechanism. It’s sending too many signals to my brain and everyone feels like someone’s twisting my nerves near my shoulder. God, the one thing I wish Clovis put in my head was how to do maintenance on this stupid fucking thing.”</p><p>“What are you trying to do?”</p><p>“Shut off the arm.”</p><p>“You can do that?” Feyea blinked, surprised.</p><p>Kirk chuckled, a wry grin curling his lips, “If I can figure out the circuits. I remember watching them fix it…I just never thought to remember what they were doing.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Feyea said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He grunted and shrugged her touch away. Feyea bit her lip. She found it hard when he got in these moods. He blamed himself for everything. Every kill. Every little nuisance that belonged to the man he was previously. She wished he would see that some of those things he couldn’t help.</p><p>The screwdriver slipped back into the open plate and Feyea watched him prod and pry open different sections of the arm. She was so fascinated that she felt a little disappointed when he slammed the screwdriver deep into the circuit boards.</p><p>“Kirk!” Feyea yelped, reaching for the tool, which was now buried in the machine.</p><p>“I hate this!” Kirk snarled. He wasn’t fine and if he let it get worse, he would spiral down into a depression. Feyea had seen this behavior before. He got frustrated with the arm, cursing it and wishing it was gone. And then came the crushing guilt and doubt and deep depression that took him days to recover from.</p><p>Kirk said, “The mechanism is fucked.”</p><p>Feyea pointed helpfully to the screwdriver, now lodged in the arm, “Is that a part of the problem?”</p><p>Kirk rolled his eyes, “No, that’s just exacerbating the problem.</p><p>“Just rip it off. I don’t want it.” His metal fingers curled into a fist. Feyea noted that he must have missed the sensors that led to his peripheral extremities. Feyea was at a loss. She didn’t know how to fix the arm and she couldn’t let him stay in this state. It wasn’t good for him. She stepped up to Kirk and lifted the metal arm, getting a wince from the overstimulated nerves in his shoulder. Feyea gripped the screwdriver and pulled it from between the plates, placing it back on the counter.</p><p>Feyea cupped Kirk’s face, who was trying not to show that he was hurting. Kirk looked to Feyea, who was biting her lip, and asked, “May I?”</p><p>Kirk just nodded, intrigued by what Feyea wanted to do.</p><p>“Kirk, I’m going to give you a choice.”</p><p>Kirk looked up at Feyea with a frown on his face, wondering what she was up to. Feyea continued, “Either you come to the lab with me to see Holiday so she can fix your arm because lord knows she’s probably still awake and tinkering. Or, you can let me <em>show</em> you how much I really don’t want you to rip the arm off.” As she finished her sentence, she slipped Kirk’s metal fingers into her mouth and ran her tongue along the cool surface.</p><p>Kirk gasped, the pressure sensors in his arm sending signals to his brain. This felt good, his brain was telling him. And then a second later, a twinge ran from his collarbone to his spine. He winced and watched Feyea pull the fingers from her mouth with a lewd <em>pop</em>. “It’s your choice, Kirk.”</p><p>To be honest, it was one of the hottest things Kirk had ever seen and he knew his face was red. He was incredibly glad that it wasn’t bright in the flat.  </p><p>Leading Kirk back to the bed, Feyea stopped in front of the tiny twin-sized mattress – which was barely big enough to hold her on a good day, let alone both of them when they got lonely – and whispered, “What do you need Kirk?”</p><p>“God, Feyea. I need you.”</p><p>“How do you want me?” Feyea asked softly, her fingers hovering over Kirk’s skin, hesitation clear on her face. She was flying blind but she was never happier than to be at Kirk’s mercy. She kissed him, her lips soft and gentle against Kirk’s. She didn’t want to jostle him too much, fearful that it would hurt his shoulder.</p><p>Kirk groaned and pulled away. Feyea leaned forward, her lips pouty and red from kissing, looking at Kirk through her dark lashes. Kirk winced as he pushed on Feyea’s shoulders, lowering her to her knees.</p><p>“Do you want me to suck your cock, Kirk?” Feyea said, pitching her voice a little higher, a decision that apparently made Kirk <em>whine</em> for Feyea. Feyea pressed her nose into Kirk’s pubic bone, feeling the semi-hard cock under her lips. She smiled into the soft cotton of the boxers and said, “You like the idea of me sucking your cock? On my knees like a little slut, like I can’t get enough of you.”</p><p>“Feyea…” Kirk said, throwing his head back and biting his lip, “Jesus.”</p><p>Feyea ran her lips across the clothed shaft, her tongue soaking the fabric. Kirk couldn’t believe the sensation of Feyea’s hot mouth over his cock. He imagined Feyea’s mouth against his metallic flesh and he grew harder, starting to tent the boxers. Feyea mouthed over the tip, suckling softly and tasting salt through the fabric. Feyea looked up at Kirk, who was looking down at her with an open mouth and hooded eyed. Taking the initiative, Feyea threaded her fingers into the elastic band of Kirk’s underpants and brought them down an inch, kissing the freshly exposed skin. Kirk keened high in his throat as his other hand wound into Feyea’s hair, more of a constant pressure than a forceful movement. Feyea continued to inch Kirk’s boxers down his hips, eventually yanking them straight off and taking Kirk into her mouth.</p><p>Kirk’s knees buckled and the next moment, he felt himself falling backward onto the soft mattress. Feyea crawled up and over Kirk’s knees, grasping his cock and feeding it back into her mouth.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> Feyea. Just like that. <em>Oh!</em>” Kirk arched his back, his head thrown back into the soft sheets.</p><p>Feyea licked a stripe up Kirk’s cock, saying, “If you ever threaten to rip that arm off, I’m never sleeping with you again.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Kirk intoned, confirming that he was only half-listening to Feyea. “I will have to go to Holiday tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’m not talking about Holiday when I’ve got your dick in my mouth.” Feyea kissed the tip and Kirk moaned.</p><p>Kirk reached down and cradled Feyea’s head in his hands, thrusting his hips up into the wet heat. Feyea gagged a moment before unhinging her jaw and letting Kirk fuck her mouth until she felt thick jets of come sliding down her throat. Pulling off and licking her lips, she cleaned Kirk off until Kirk was whining about overstimulation.  </p><p>Feyea crawled up the bed to lie on Kirk’s good side and she rested her head on Kirk’s chest, “I really liked that.”</p><p>“You liked me fucking your mouth?” Kirk asked softly, running his fingers over Feyea’s waist.</p><p>“Yea,” Feyea said softly as she rolled slightly to the side, leaving enough room for Kirk’s left arm to move into a more comfortable position.</p><p>“Who would have thought? Any other things you like Fey?” Kirk asked.</p><p>“I like it when you come down my throat.” Feyea volunteered shyly and Kirk chuckled at her hesitant answer.</p><p>“Me too, sweetheart,” Kirk said, his eyes drooping. Feyea’s stomach had butterflies spiraling through it as the term of endearment hit her ears. In a few minutes, Kirk was snoring softly into the pillow and Feyea was laying against him, afraid to move for fear of causing him any pain. <em>This was perfect. </em>She thought.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em>hell</em> did you do to this beautiful piece of tech?” Holiday seemed to be having trouble breathing before Zavala told her to knock it off.</p><p>“But he jammed a screwdriver in it!” Holiday said, pointing to the hole in between the plates of Kirk’s forearm. “He’s lucky he didn’t completely sever the connection between the circuits. He could have lost all sensation in the arm!”</p><p>“That was kinda the point,” Kirk mumbled and Holiday glared at him. “Why didn’t you come to see me last night? Feyea knows I never sleep.”</p><p>Kirk avoided the question. Zavala pinched the bridge of his nose and walked over to Kirk, instructing him that he was going to numb his shoulder so that if they tweaked something accidentally, they wouldn’t cause any pain. Kirk found it interesting and to be honest…kind.</p><p>Kirk gave Zavala a small smile but he felt a pit settle in his stomach. He hated arm maintenance. Too many bad memories made him avoid it for as long as possible.</p><p>Feyea had left early in the morning for a run, which Kirk would have joined her on if his arm wasn’t hurting him. The more than adequate oral sex had knocked him out and slept, but it was only a temporary solution.</p><p>“We should probably start with the higher, larger circuits and work our way down to the smaller, more intricate ones.” Zavala offered Holiday a pair of goggles and put his own on.</p><p>Holiday nodded, “Ready big guy?”</p><p>Kirk took a steadying breath and nodded, trying to get into his head that he was numb. He wouldn’t be able to feel anything.</p><p>Holiday just grinned, flipping up his goggles to inspect her work. “So, it looks to be in one of the bigger circuits, thankfully, that is causing this overstimulation of your arm nerves. It will be at least a little longer, enough to seal the obviously cracked wire and circuit...”</p><p>Holiday cut off and looked closer into the cavity open in Kirk’s arm, reaching in with a pair of tweezers to pull out a melted piece of metal. Zavala came over to look over Holiday’s shoulder, adjusting his focus and frowning at the twisted piece of metal.</p><p>“This might be part of your issue bud. Let me fix the wire so when the numbing wears off, you won’t feel the arm. But I need to inspect your arm for more loose shards of this metal.”</p><p>Kirk sat in the chair, patiently staring up at the ceiling and letting Holiday talk and tinker for the next hour, making ridiculous recommendations for upgrades to the arm.</p><p>“I’m not putting lasers into my elbow,” Kirk said with finality.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! This was an in-between chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>